


From Beginning to End

by LunafreyaNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forced Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunafreyaNox/pseuds/LunafreyaNox
Summary: Slightly alternate universe where Prompto looks back on all the moments in his relationship with Noctis.





	From Beginning to End

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh boy, this is the longest thing I've written fanfiction related. Hope everyone likes. Kudos v much appreciated if you did!

“He had his path chosen for him.” 

  
“Yes.”

  
“But it wasn't what he would have wanted.”

  
“No, you're right.”

  
***********

  
“What're you up to Noct?”

  
“Just going for the high score, you know nothing special,” his thumbs tapping away on his phone.

  
“Oh so playing the greatest MMO ever isn't anything special?” The golden boy grinned, leaning down at Noct from behind the sofa who was still fixated on his phone. “Anyway,” he pats his friend on the back, “Iggy left a voicemail on the answer phone. He wants to make sure you haven't destroyed the house yet cooking dinner.”

  
Noctis sighed, “I'm not that bad a cook.”

  
“Uh huh but you did almost set the kitchen on fire once, let's be real here. The food might be alright but you seem to mistreat the kitchen often.”

  
He grimaced. It's been less than a week since he first asked his best friend Prompto out and already the insults have been growing. Maybe dating your best friend wasn't the best solution to a sixteen year old boy's quest for love. Then again, did it really matter. The war was ever growing and he sometimes swore he could see glimpses of the distant explosions on the horizon just beyond the wall.

  
Perhaps he should have gone out there and then and accompanied the glaive in Insomnia's defence. He would often frequently spend the nights post-invasion wondering what else would have happened if he did. Maybe it would have all ended and he wouldn’t be in the predicament he found himself in as a wanted man.

  
******** 

  
“What was it like back then?”

  
“Insomnia?”

  
“Yeah, before most of it was ruined.”

  
“It was...” he paused, “beautiful, really really beautiful. There were always people, always something new everyday to photograph. The back streets were full of stalls selling various imports and objects of craftsmanship. If there was a place in the world full of life it was Insomnia.”

  
“What about the king? You knew him right?”

  
************

  
“Uh, Noctis? What are you doing?”

  
“Just trying to work out the best angle to stick it in from.”

  
Prompto laughed and buried his face into his hands, “just do what they do in the videos.”

  
Noctis paused, “I confess I've never watched gay porn.”

  
“You're kidding me?”

  
They were both lay In the long grass that grew alongside the beach. It was Noctis' idea seeing as they were going off to Altissa the day after and Gladiolus and Ignis weren't trusted to stay out of the room long enough for them to do anything. Even so, he didn't seem to have any idea what to do after getting this far.

  
“I uh... didn't realise I needed a full information leaflet before doing this stuff.” He had gone bright red, a clear contrast against his dark hair and pale skin.

  
Prompto sat up and embraced him, “just try your best. I don't care if it's not perfect. I don't care if neither of us cum. It's okay whatever you do. As long as it's you it's okay.”

  
Noctis nodded through gritted teeth and used this opportunity to pull Prompto up onto his lap and he responded by adjusting himself for Noctis to push in at ease.

  
“It should be okay now,” he whispered, twining his fingers through Noctis' hair at the back. 

  
“It was always going to be okay.” 

  
***********

  
“The king was... considerate.”

  
“Considerate? That’s all you can say? The guy in a prophecy set thousands of years ago isn't heroic, brave or anything else roughly along those lines?”

  
“Well, uh he was more than that but really, he was human like me and you. He would have become a great king one day if he didn't have to do what he did.”

  
“So he wasn't really ready to be king when he died?”

  
“I suppose he hadn't really settled into the idea yet.”

  
***********

  
Prompto pulled at the cuffs on his wrists with no avail. He was trapped here in what he could make out to be a cage of sorts. The all too familiar sounds of the MT's metal could be heard clanging in the distance and he knew exactly where he was.

  
And who brought him here.

  
“Ah, he has awakened. I do hope you had a comfortable slumber.”

That man appeared. The one who had been trailing behind him and his friends since the invasion. It had crossed his mind originally that he was just simply odd but now, knowing what he knew he very much doubted it. He had come to the conclusion that the chancellor was a strange man. He seemed to know something before anyone else knew it. 

  
“It would have been more comfortable if you weren't anywhere near me,” Prompto murmured.

  
“Oh yes, I am aware that you and the rest of your party don't seem to be anywhere near grateful for the help that I have provided along your travels. Nevertheless, I will at least get it from you, my dear boy.” Ardyn reached a hand out, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. He only smiled when Prompto flinched. “I do have some information I know you'd rather didn't get out.”

  
Prompto grimaced, “nothing you say can hurt me.”

  
“Ah, I do love a brave face. But you know what type of scandal you could create if the world found out that you and the prince were sleeping together.” A look of shock appeared on Prompto's face. “I'm glad you know what I'm talking about. It is a shame that Noctis could never be half the king his father was because he had been tainted by you.”

  
“Noctis chose to be with me.”

  
“It looks like the products of this scientific experiment don't seem to quite possess any form of common sense. Your whole existence depends on the fact that you were created to be a pet of beings so much more greater than you and my dear boy, your own purpose is your downfall.”

  
“What's that supposed to mean?”

  
“You, I'm terribly afraid to say, were made to be someone who could draw in anyone who happened to gain the slight bit of compassion for you. You truly believe a prince could have chosen you?”

  
Prompto had fallen quiet. He tried to tell himself it was all lies, and somewhere he thought, it was a possibility that it was lies and manipulation on Ardyn's behalf. But there was that inkling feeling that really he was telling the truth.

  
“Now that that's all over and done with, I say I put you to some good use.” Ardyn smirked and closed the space between the two of them. He tilted Prompto's face towards him with light use of his hands on his chin. Prompto didn't fight. The boy had given up and in his pain, Ardyn had managed to create a person who was very willing to forget.

  
“If I untie you my little pet, you must promise me that you will do everything that I ask of you to benefit both of our times.” 

  
Prompto nodded and Ardyn went ahead to set him free. Silent tears were present on his cheeks, faintly shining with reflections of light. Ardyn lifted the boy's legs up around his waist and Prompto responded by leaning in, taking in the man's warmth. He did not feel the same comfort he had felt from being near Noctis, and he was being held in a way that was alien to him. Perhaps the feeling was nothing but adrenaline and excitement of being near a man who was so much more taller in stature than Noctis.

  
He was carried to some crates in the corner of the room and Ardyn placed him down on top of one. No sooner had he put him down Prompto felt lips press down heavily onto his and forceful hands pull away at his shirt. Prompto fell back onto the crate and Ardyn climbed up after him. He was overwhelmed by the man and reached up to grab his coat in an effort to pull it from his shoulders but Ardyn snatched his hand away to stop him.(

  
“You're a hungry little whore aren't you? No wonder Noctis enjoyed fucking you so much.” 

  
Prompto found himself releasing a moaning plea. He had never been called anything close to a whore by Noctis but yet he enjoyed it just as much as if it were him, if not more.

  
Ardyn pulled the rest of his clothing off and stepped back to admire the boy, “what a beautiful thing you are. Now let's see what you can really take.”

  
He flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled himself back up against him, Ardyn's silk clothing gently touching his bare back. It was possibly the most sensual thing he had ever participated in and he wondered if he had asked, whether Noctis would ever do something like this to him.

  
Or if he would've, before he tried to kill him.

  
He felt Ardyn fumble with his own trousers as he positioned himself ready to fuck Prompto. He didn't give him any warning before he pushed himself in, Prompto screaming at the pain. He was so much bigger than what he was used to and his grip as his hands wrapped around Prompto's chest was stronger.

  
He started thrusting, each one undeniable sent waves of pleasure through Prompto's body. From this angle he felt unbelievably full and satisfied. It wasn't until he felt a hand wrap around his own cock did he finally forget any recurring thoughts of Noctis. It was now just him and Ardyn, a man who he despised up until he realised was treating him like a lesser the way his thoughts always believed he should've been treated.

  
“You're so good for me,” Ardyn murmured, planting kisses along his neck, gifting him small whimpers in reply. “Tell me pet, tell me I'm so much better than him.”

  
Prompto gritted his teeth, allowing thoughts of Noctis cascading back. ‘His’ he once told him lying in a moonlit field once. He remembered telling Noctis once it didn't matter how good he was. It only mattered that it was him and nobody else. He broke that promise, but then so did Noctis.

  
Ardyn stroked his cock in regular quick movements, “you made me a promise.”

  
“You're so much better than him.”

  
“Close your eyes,” he instructed and Prompto listened. His head fell back to rest on Ardyn's shoulder as he came into his behind Prompto followed almost straight after. He was a mess, he knew that much and as he slowly recovered Ardyn continued his quest, planting kisses down Prompto's shoulders and back.

  
He didn't know it then but it was all a game to Ardyn. Noctis came running in soon after and was greeted cruelly with the sight of Ardyn smirking at him as he kissed his naked boyfriend's body. He was still reeling in the ecstasy of an orgasm and blissfully unaware of Noctis' entrance. It was only when Noctis warp striked at Ardyn to only end up striking the wall behind where he once was, did Prompto realise that it was all tricks and manipulation.

  
What only made it worse was that he couldn't even look at him. He was destroyed, and it was all his fault. It was his fault that he could never say any real goodbyes. He was stuck with only a brief glance before the crystal took him. Even then, Prompto never had the chance to apologise.

  
***********

  
“What do you think made him ready for his ascension?”

  
“Probably the ten years he was in that crystal.”

  
“But what about the sacrifice?”

  
“Mhm?” 

  
“Imagine being locked away for ten years, finding out suddenly that your whole existence was based on the fact that you had to die, and preparing yourself for the moment that you tell all the people you cared about that they'd never see you again. But when it comes to it, you can't make out the words because your breaths hitched and your eyes are all puffy and red and full of tears.”

  
“That's... detailed.”

  
“It's the truth, isn't it?”

  
***********

  
“He's back.”

  
“Mhm,” Prompto mumbled, only just slightly paying attention to Ignis as he sat reading through papers Talcott had written down from his research into the Scourge. 

  
“I don't think you've been listening,” he replied, “despite the fact you've been at a loss without him these ten years, you don't seem to awfully care.”

  
“What?” Prompto got up from his canteen table, leaving the papers in a scrambled mess. “Noctis?”

  
“Of course, hurtful accusations do seem to always work to get your attention when it's wanted the most.” 

  
“No no no I don't care about that. Is Noctis back?”

  
“We should go see for ourselves, shall we?”

  
Prompto led Ignis into what remained of the garage, or at least, he believed was leading. Ignis had to break into a run every couple of steps to keep up with Prompto and he was glad when the boy finally let go the moment Noctis stepped out the truck. They had joined up with Gladiolus who had first alerted them that Noctis would be on his way.

  
“Hey.” He began, giving his friends a glance over, “it's been awhile.”

  
“More than a while. We have catching up to do,” said Gladiolus.

  
“I'd love to but can you give me a moment alone with Prompto?”  
“Go ahead, we'll be waiting in the grill.” 

  
Gladiolus gave Noctis a knowing glance before he led Ignis away, leaving Prompto stood with Noctis. The two boys had refused to meet each other's eyes up until that point, and it was Prompto to speak out first.

  
“I'm sorry, so sorry for what I did.”

  
Noctis stepped closer to Prompto, pausing for a moment to see if he would step away. He didn't. For a brief moment the two of them stood eyes locked before Noctis hungrily pressed his lips on Prompto's. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him. “It doesn't matter anymore,” he whispered between kisses, “nothing matters anymore.”

  
“I thought you hated me.”

  
Noctis shook his head, “I thought you hated me.” He pressed a kiss to Prompto's head, taking in the natural aroma of his boyfriend. The two of them stood in the open, each holding one another for as long as the other needed. There was something off about Noctis, but Prompto never chose to ask. 

  
It was only when Noctis told them all at the camp that night did he know. Even then, knowing that would be their last night together he decided not to falter. He had grown these last ten years and was determined to not completely break. So when Noctis pulled him into the tent whilst the others cleaned up, Prompto fell quiet and allowed his boyfriend to take him.

  
One last time.

  
************ 

  
“I guess you could say that.”

  
The young boy dipped his head, “well, thank you for answering my questions Mr.”

  
Prompto just smiled and watched the boy pack away his notebook and pens into his bag, “what's all this for?”

  
“Well,” he began as he slung the bag onto his shoulders, “we've all got to do a project on something, so mine is on the royal family.”

  
“And you needed someone who knew ‘em to ask?”

  
“Yeah, exactly. Anyway, I've gotta go.”

  
Prompto led the boy out the apartment, walking with him out the stairs to make sure he was fine getting out. 

  
He watched the boy turn the street corner before he turned his attention to the sky – full of streaky strands of light from the setting sun. Insomnia was near enough close to its restorations and normality had somewhat returned. Still, it didn't make him feel any better.

  
The citadel was near enough empty, kept in one piece by a group of cleaners who had gained a place of residence in one of the many guest rooms within. Ignis had offered him a room but struggling with his loss he chose to inhabit a regular downtown flat. It was calm for the most part, and was situated in one district he and Noctis rarely went as teens. Now that he was here there was nothing that could give a reminder that he had any attachment to Noctis. That is as long as he made sure to never look at the citadel.

  
Except the ring.

  
He knew he should have left it with Noctis, but what it could do had his curiosity up. For the most part, he carried it in his pocket. It was like keeping a old historic line going, one that could never continue. So as the world forgot, he could remember.

  
He had known that the ring itself would only allow the lineage to use it, but he wasn't intending to use it, not really. He just wanted to know if Noctis' soul had been preserved by the crystal. It was unlikely though, the purpose of the ring had been completed and it was now no more than an old artefact.

  
If it wasn't, it doesn't matter anymore if it killed him. At least he'd be with Noctis.

  
He slid it onto his finger waited. He felt nothing, he could hear nothing and the air felt the same. At least though, he knew it'd be okay to wear whenever he wanted. 

  
He shut the door and made his way back into his apartment. It was already late evening when the boy turned up on his doorstep asking for an interview, so he reckoned it was late enough that he might as well knock off for the night. 

  
He let himself into his bedroom and gave it a quick glance over. It was different to how he left it. Clothing he had washed and never bothered to put away were now gone from their resting places, presumably put away into the wardrobe. His bedsheets that were once in disarray were neatened up.

  
In his eyes it had to have only one explanation.

  
“You never cleaned...” he began, but was silenced by the arms that wrapped around him from behind and a head gently nestling into the crook of his neck, planting soft silent kisses. His eyes fell shut and he let out a quiet whimper. 

  
“You missed me,” the person said, guiding him onto the bed. But that was all he needed. They knew how each other worked. Years without him would never change that. They belonged together – that much was known.


End file.
